


Buying Time

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: A series of meaningless conversations[Happy Birthday Naegi]





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i wrote komaegi but naegi's bday........
> 
> edit: there's a translated chinese version of the fic by SylvianeDR. thank you so much!!   
> http://sylvianederais.lofter.com/post/2ee256_12bd41e5

"What are you doing out all by yourself?"

"Watching the stars."

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Will you?"

"Well… maybe—"

"Don't. Come here. Let's talk for a while."

Naegi sighed.

"I just had a stressful day at work."

"But, the sky is beautiful. Plus, there's some champagne."

"I still have more work tomorrow. I can't drink."

"That's okay. I don't either."

Naegi thought it must be nice.

To not have a job.

"Komaeda-kun, you don't understand a worker's feelings."

"Are you telling me to get a job?"

"Exactly."

"But, I'm not good at anything~"

"I'm not either."

"It's not my fault I got fired from too many companies. It's my luck, you know?"

"But… you tried your best, so it's okay."

"Naegi-kun's kind."

The champagne bottle stood deserted.

"So. What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you."

Naegi couldn't believe it was something as insignificant as that.

"You know I have to wake up early tomorrow…"

"It's okay! It won't take a long time…?"

The second part felt unsure.

"So it might?"

"I don't think so?"

"Please answer properly, Komaeda-kun."

"It really won't. I think."

"It's really cold too. You might get a cold."

"I won't."

"I can't afford to get another holiday, you know? I can't take care of you."

"That's cruel, Naegi-kun! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"…"

"… I think…"

This was the same guy who only had instant food in his house when Naegi first moved in with him.

"That's fine, then. At least you're dressed properly."

"See? I'm a responsible adult."

"You still have no job."

Komaeda checked his watch.

"It's okay! It's okay!"

"You might run out of money someday."

"It's okay! It's okay!"

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm still in charge of my family's company, so it's okay!"

"You… are?!"

"Mhm. I work from home."

"You don't appear stressed by it."

Naegi feels bad for seeing him as a freeloader.

"I'm not even fazed anymore."

"I see…"

Komaeda got up.

"Do you want some tea?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Did you have dinner?"

"I passed by a restaurant."

"Don't you want anything for dessert?"

"No."

"I see…"

Things seemed a bit awkward.

"I'm going inside. For something to drink."

Komaeda spent some few minutes inside before returning.

"Komaeda-kun."

"Yes?"

"What about the 'something to drink'?"

"I forgot."

"Do you want me to bring it to you?"

"No. Don't move away."

He went back inside.

Thankfully, he did come back with a can of Blue Ram.

"We have lots of that. Don't you ever buy any other kind?"

"No. I like this one."

"It makes you feel more exhausted."

"That's the point."

"So you're gonna sleep now?"

"No."

"Can I sleep now?"

"No."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"Can't you respond with anything other than no?"

"We have to sit down. Just a little bit."

"What do you want to talk about?"

Komaeda put on a serious expression.

"Naegi-kun, have you ever thought about having kids?"

"What brought that up?"

"I'm curious."

"Do you want kids?"

"Hypothetically, how do you think it'd be?"

"Komaeda-kun, are you considering having kids?"

"Hypothetically. If I told you I wanted one, how would you feel?"

"I don't know…" Naegi scratched his neck, "But really, do you think you're ready for that?"

"Who knows…"

"Did you find someone to adopt?"

"N-No… why would I— It's only hypothetical! I'm not planning to do it!"

"Hmm? Okay then, hypothetically, if we did have a child, how would it be?"

"I wonder…"

"I'd feel happy. It'd finally feel like a family!"

"It's difficult for me. With our luck combined, I don't see my luck protecting someone other than you and me."

"That's true…"

"But, it'd be nice, to have someone else around… or not."

"Or not?"

"I mean we wouldn't get to have moments like these with a child."

"That's true…"

"And also, you'd feel so stressed too."

"Then you take care of it."

"I'm also busy."

"But you're not affected by stress."

"But, the stress might kill me."

"In the first place, that was only hypothetical, right? It really won't happen."

"Mhm."

"What brought that flood of weird conversations?"

"Oh. I'm just stalling."

"Stalling?!"

"I didn't even want to talk to you, I just wanted you to stay here."

"…"

"…"

"I'm going to bed."

"Huh?! No! No, don't go!"

"Komaeda-kun, I don't really have time to watch the stars."

"It's not the stars that I want you to see!"

"Then what is it?!"

"A secret…"

"I'm really going to bed now."

"No!"

A hand tightened its grip on his arm.

"Let go!"

"It's just a few minutes! I promise, just a few minutes!"

"Until what? Midnight?"

"Yes!"

"What's so special!?"

"You know!"

"No, I don't!"

The sound of fireworks sounded, as they exploded.

The lights of the opposing building lit up, shaping a heart.

"It's your birthday!"

It sure was. The 5th of February.

"I forgot about that…"

"Happy birthday."

"I don't understand… did you organize all of that?"

"Yes."

"Even the building's lights?!"

"Yes."

"If only you were this motivated when looking for a job."

"I already have one…"

"Then, I'm giving you a thank you present."

"It's your birthday, Naegi-kun."

"It's okay! It's okay!"

Komaeda received a kiss on his cheek.

"Only on the cheek?"

"I'd kiss you on the lips, but I'm too embarrassed."

"We've been dating for almost a year."

"Yes. And my boyfriend who's not good at all with birthday surprises just organized something that big for me."

"It's not big… I could easily wish you a happy birthday on TV and broadcast it to everyone—"

"Please never do that. It's going to kill me."

"That's right. The only reason I never did it is because appearing on TV would kill me too. Maybe I can tell someone else to say it live—"

"Komaeda-kun, really, never do that."

"Then… let's go to sleep?"

"That seems like a good plan."

The door to the veranda closed.


End file.
